lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Chad Allen (actor)
Chad Allen (born June 5, 1974) is an American actor. Beginning his career as a child actor at the age of seven, Allen is a three-time Young Artist Award winner and GLAAD Media Award honoree. He was a teen idol during the late 1980s as David Witherspoon on the NBC family drama Our House and as Zach Nichols on the NBC sitcom My Two Dads before transitioning to an adult career as Matthew Cooper on the CBS western drama Dr. Quinn: Medicine Woman. Early life Allen was born Chad Allen Lazzari in Cerritos, California, and grew up in Artesia. He has a twin sister named Charity. Allen is of predominantly Italian origin, with a "dose" of German origin.The Advocate, October 09, 2001, Issue #848 - 2001, "CHAD ALLEN: his own story ". Interviewed by Bruce Vilanch, ("Basically, I had been raised on the set and at the church - strict Catholic upbringing there. We're Italian, with a dose of German blood, ..."), Retrieved on August 08, 2010. He was raised within a "strict" Roman Catholic household and regards himself as being a "deeply spiritual person" because of his upbringing.The Advocate, March 14, 2006, Issue #958 - 2006, "Chad Allen's not sorry". Interviewed by Beth Schwartzapfel, ("I'm deeply spiritual person. I grew up a Catholic boy."), Retrieved on August 08, 2010. Allen attended St. John Bosco High School in Bellflower, California. Early career Allen guest-starred on several prime time series including an early episode of Airwolf for which he was nominated as 'Best Young Actor: Guest in a Series' at the 6th Youth in Film Awards and St. Elsewhere, in which he played autistic child Tommy Westphall (1983–88). The series final episode, "The Last One", ends with the indication that all of its story-lines occurred in Tommy's imagination. In 1983, he appeared on Cutter to Houston, playing "a kid who got hurt and had to be given mouth-to-mouth and carried to the waiting chopper by Dr. Hal Wexler (Alec Baldwin)". "I thought it was the greatest job I had ever gotten," he later stated.When I Knew (2005), ISBN 0-06-057146-2 - page 112 Allen's first regular role was as David Witherspoon on Our House (1986–88). In 1989-90, he had a recurring role as Zach in My Two Dads. Allen's next contract role was Matthew Cooper in Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman alongside Jane Seymour (1993–98). Outing and activism In 1996, at age 21, Allen was outed as gay when the US tabloid The Globe published photos of him kissing another man in a hot tub at a party. The photos had been sold to the paper by Allen's then-boyfriend.Chawla, Sarika. [http://www.inlamag.com/816/features/816_chad.html "True Detective." IN Los Angeles Magazine.] Retrieved April 20, 2008. Allen has since become an activist for the LGBT community in addition to his continuing acting and producing career.Vary, Adam B.[http://www.advocate.com/issue_story_ektid20033.asp "His grown-up Christmas list." The Advocate] Issue 903. November 25, 2003. On January 17, 2006, Allen appeared on CNN's Larry King Live with San Francisco mayor Gavin Newsom to represent his viewpoint in a debate over same-sex marriage. Allen thanked Newsom for his attempts to legalize same-sex marriage in the city.[http://transcripts.cnn.com/TRANSCRIPTS/0601/17/lkl.01.html "Debate Over Gay Marriage," Larry King Live transcript. CNN.com] January 17, 2006 Allen has been featured in The Advocate magazine multiple times and has appeared on three of its covers.[http://www.advocate.com/toc_ektid903.asp The Advocate Issue 945 cover] August 30, 2005[http://www.advocate.com/toc_ektid945.asp The Advocate Issue 903 cover] November 25, 2003. Further career Starting with Third Man Out (2005), Allen stars as Donald Strachey, a gay private detective in a monogamous relationship, in a series of television movies for the here! network based on novels by Richard Stevenson. The sequel, Shock to the System (2006), was followed by On the Other Hand, Death (2008) and Ice Blues (2008). Allen noted that Strachey is the first gay character he had ever played outside of theater and that, though his career is "different" since coming out, he finds it "more interesting and fun for me than it has ever been."Vary, Adam B. [http://www.advocate.com/currentstory1_w_ektid19633.asp "Chad's on the case." The Advocate.] Issue 945, August 30, 2005. When Allen was cast as real-life Christian missionary Nate Saint in the docudrama End of the Spear (2006) some conservative Christians lashed out at producers for casting an openly gay man in the role.Moring, Mark. "Christian Studio Explains Hiring of Gay Actor." ChristianToday.com January 26, 2006. In 2007, Allen starred in the film Save Me.[http://www.savememovie.com/Home.html Save Me (2007) official site] Retrieved September 30, 2008. Developed and produced by Allen, the film was directed by Robert Cary and written by Robert Desiderio. Save Me, a film exploring the ex-gay movement, premiered at the 2007 Sundance Film Festival and was later picked up for distribution by independent studio Fine Line Features. From June through August 2008, Allen appeared with Valerie Harper in Looped, a play based on the life of Tallulah Bankhead, at the Pasadena Playhouse in Pasadena, California. Starting September 23, 2008, Allen portrayed the love interest of Dr. Kyle Julian for five episodes of the prime time SOAPnet serial General Hospital: Night Shift, a spin-off of the ABC Daytime soap opera General Hospital.Branco, Nelson. "Allen's Anatomy." Out.com Retrieved September 29, 2008. Coleridge, Daniel R. [http://soapnet.go.com/soapnet/article/path-articleNum_11284/category_shows "Night Shift: Meet Kyle's New BF!" SOAPnet.com] August 20, 2008. Personal life In November 2006, The Los Angeles Daily News wrote in passing that Allen's real-life boyfriend, actor Jeremy Glazer, was also in the film Save Me. In a September 2008 interview with Out.com, Allen stated that he was currently in a three-year relationship and had been sober for eight years. In October 2008, AfterElton.com stated his boyfriend to be Glazer. In May 2009, Allen was the recipient of a GLAAD Media Award: the Davidson/Valentini Award. In his acceptance speech he said he had met Glazer, his partner, exactly four years earlier. References External links * * * Category:1974 births Category:Gay actors Category:GLAAD Media Award winners Category:LGBT rights activists from the United States Category:California Category:Gay actors from the United StatesCategory:Living people